Shattered Mirrors
by lluxx
Summary: It had been ten years since she had come back to Storybrooke. She didn't know what to expect—hell, she didn't even know if anyone knew she was still alive. Nonetheless, she decided to take the chance. For the fear of not knowing could be greater than knowing. But one person had been waiting the day of her arrival—Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin/ OC
1. One

**Shattered Mirrors**

_**[Forgotten]**_

_It had been ten years since she had come back to Storybrooke. She didn't know what to expect—hell, she didn't even know if anyone knew she was still alive. Nonetheless, she decided to take the chance. For the fear of not knowing could be greater than knowing. But one person had been waiting the day of her arrival—Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin/ OC_

**One**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

It had been ten years since she had come back to Storybrooke. She didn't know what to expect—hell, she didn't even know if anyone knew she was still alive. Nonetheless, she decided to take the chance. For the fear of not knowing could be greater than knowing.

The town itself hadn't changed much by the looks of it. However she knew that things were far from what they used to be. She hadn't seen her family or friends in years, hell. She didn't even know if they wanted to be seen around her.

As she walked back to the home where she last saw her parents (hoping they were still there) she noticed that the aura around the town was changing. It was as if something that had been hidden underneath a surface for so long was slowly trying to expose itself and bring back to the top. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

A few people recognized her, pointed at her and gazed with curiosity. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad, if they were happy to see or wondering if their mind was playing tricks.

As if she was back from the dead.

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

She had been lost for years. They never stopped looking for her, never stopped worrying what would happen to their daughter. They had other children yes, but as much as they loved them, they were not missing. One was gone and lost.

And it happened all because of that evil witch, Regina.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

She knocked on the door and stood back waiting for someone to answer. She heard the footsteps of someone coming to answer and braced herself. Ten seconds later she came face to face with her Father.

She stood there awkwardly and tried to say something, but his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Without hesitation he pulled his daughter in for a hug and ushered her inside.

"KAREN! HONEY COME LOOK—YOU WONT BELIVE WHO IT IS!" He shouted. He turned to his daughter, " Oh Katie. Honey, please sit down. You look so weak and tired." He said, in the meanwhile Karen, her mother walked towards her husband.

"Oh John what is it now? Y—" She stopped in the middle of the hallway as soon as her eyes landed on a quiet, lost looking young girl. She searched her daughters face unsure of what to think, if this was all real. She began to tear up and pulled her daughter into a hug.

Kate bit her bottom and closed her eyes. She couldn't keep the feelings bottled in any longer. She cried, she balled and grasped her mother as tightly as she could. Kate pulled away and turned to her Dad again, resting her head in his chest and crying.

She didn't think she would ever see them again.

" I love you guys. I missed you so much." She choked out.

* * *

Days later news of Kate's sudden reappearance and word started to travel around Storybrooke. She stayed under the radar. For one, she wanted to stay at home as much as possible with her family.

Her older sister and brother and their family would visit often. Out of the three kids that John and Karen had Connie was the youngest. Ellen was the oldest and Jacob was the middle child. Both were married and both had kids. Ellen had two boys, and Jacob had little girl.

It was early evening and yet again they were having another family dinner. While Karen and John were both at work, Kate began to work on dinner. Jacob and Ellen's family weren't expected until later. Just as soon as she finished marinating the chicken in the bowl, there was a knock on the door.

Kate cocked her head and raised a brow. She wasn't expecting anyone, unless her family was coming home early and had forgotten to inform her. Nonetheless, she pulled off her apron and wiped her hands clean before going to go answer the door.

There stood a woman with a playful smile on her face, her lips tinted with a dark shade of pink, her short hair styled in feathers, and her dark colored dress. Connie hadn't been gone for that long to remember her. The Mayor of Storybrooke' Regina Mills.

" Ms. Valadon. So good to hear of your arrival." She said sweetly. Kate raised a brow, but gestured for her to come inside anyways. She herself had no idea why she was here, they never got along so well.

" Hello Mayor Mills." Kate greeted. " Can I get you anything?" She asked. Regina smiled and shook her head.

" Oh no thank you dear. And please Ms. Valadon, call me Regina." She clarified.

" Alright. My apologies."

" Dear, you have nothing to apologize for." Regina said sweetly. Kate sighed and took a seat in of the armchairs that were in the living room.

" So, what can I do for you?" Kate asked brushing a lock of her hair out of her face.

" Oh nothing much. I just wanted to stop by and say 'hello'." She leaned forwards and placed her hands on top of Kate's and smiled. "Kate, I jut want to let you know that I am here for you if you need anything." Kate pursed her lips and nodded.

" Thank you Regina." She said, " Is that all you're here for?" She asked. Regina nodded and furrowed her brows.

" Yes… Why?" Kate shrugged.

" I don't know. I just figured you had more important things to do th—"

' _This_ is important to me Kate. Trust me, you have no idea how worried sick I was. How we _all_ were." She assured.

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest, **_

The Queen burst through the hall of the kingdom with a smirk on her face. The King and Queen brace themselves for they knew of the evil that she keeps and uses against people.

" Good evening, Adam, Elizabeth." She addressed as she paced back and forth with that sly smirk still plastered on her face.

" Have you reconsidered where you stand in this war?" She asked. The King and Queen still remained strong.

" We have no interest in taking any part of this whatsoever. And if we did, never would we agree to form an alliance with you Regina." The King spat. Through one of the corridors she noted a young woman walking through the halls paying little attention to her as possible.

Regina used her magic and used it to pull the young woman towards her. She was rather pretty. She had a nice heart shaped face, creamy white skin, pink shaded lips, and long blonde golden curly locks. She ended up in Regina's care and started to stroke her cheek with her long black painted nails. The woman looked at her parents, and though she looked clam, her eyes told a different story.

She was terrified, and her parents could see that.

" Well. If you're willing to keep out of this feud and refuse to help me. I shall take something of great value to you." The King grasped his wife's hand tighter. " Say goodbye to your daughter." She concluded.

In a matter of seconds the young lady was encircled In purple and green smoke. Regina's face had on a smile full of evil, while the King and Queen looked horrified as they watched their daughter transform…

From a beautiful young lady, into a swan.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Maine **_

The next day Kate decided that it would be best to get out of the house. She walked over to Mainstreet where entered Granny's Diner. Eyes fell on her, and the chatter that occurred in the diner soon died down. Kate sighed and averted her eyes ahead to the booth in the back corner.

Soon, a young lady with red streaks, bright red lips, and a diner uniform approached her with a cup of coffee. She slid into the seat in front of Kate and smiled pushing the mug towards her.

" Here, its on the house." She said with a smile. Kate returned the gesture and nodded, her eyes started to travel the room and slowly people started to resume with their conversation.

" Thanks." She said.

" No problem." Ruby said. She noted that Kate was uncomfortable with the arrangement. " Hey listen. Forget what they say, it doesn't matter. What happened to you, happened to you, not them. It'll blow over soon. Trust me." She said. " Its good to have you back Kate"

" Thanks Ruby. I've missed you. And look, I'm sorry I didn't come to see you when I got here. Its just… well things haven't been… easy…"

" Hey, Katie. Its fine. I get it. Hey! I was thinking that if you know, you wanted me and you a—"

" Ruby! Come back! You have work to do! Stop dallying around!" Granny shouted from the counter. She locked eyes Kate, smiled and nodded.

" Hello dear." She greeted. Kate nodded and mouthed a reply.

" Ruby!" Granny barked again.

" Ugh. See you later. Coming Granny!" She called.

* * *

When Kate finished her breakfast she left the diner as fast as she could. On her way back out she accidently bumped into a small boy and tall blonde woman.

" Oh! I'm sorry." Kate apologized. She locked eyes with the small boy and he smiled and laughed a little.

" Its okay." He said as he watched Kate leave.

When Henry and Emma seated themselves at a booth in the diner Henry pulled out his book and flipped through the pages.

" Henry. What are you looking for now?" Emma asked as she got him his cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon.

" That girl who we just bumped into, did you see her?" He asked. Emma nodded slowly.

" Yeah. The one who you told me went missing for years?" She clarified.

" That's her." He answered.

" Well about her Henry?"

" She," he gave the book to her and let her read the pages, " Is Odette. The Swan Princess. It's the curse. It's you. She came because you're the savior."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so Rumbelle is one of my OTP's and UGH Emilie De Ravin and Robert Carlyle are just so flawless! OMG, but yeah. I decided to make an OC instead. I know you must hate me, but I just couldn't help myself :P**_

_**A HEADS UP! I am NOT following the Plot Line Completely. Hate me all you want- but honestly, where is the fun in creative fanfiction when everything is just so scripted! Anyways... Let me know it goes and yeah. Leave any ideas, suggestions, criticism etc. :)**_

_**Thanks Guys. **_


	2. Two

**Shattered Mirrors**

**Two**

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

The King and Queen looked both shocked and horrified. There stood their daughter who now looked like a swan. Odette had her eyes closed shut, and when she opened them a scream (more like a honk) escaped her what she thought lips (beak).

" Your daughter transforms into a swan when the sun begins to set. As it rises she transforms back into her original self." Regina explained. She strutted up the King and Queen, " If you think this is horrifying, then just you wait. You don't surrender to me, and become allies. Just wait and see what else I have up my sleeve for your daughter." She turned into smoke and vanished.

Odette began to take it all in. She knew what she was now. A freak. Not a human, not a monster. A freak. She had her mind made up, she was leaving. The last thing she wanted was for her parents to look upon her with disgust and self-pity. If she hadn't been wandering the halls, then none of this would have ever happened.

In one swift motion, Odette was able to flap her wings and fly off the ground. She flew through one of the windows and a tear shed her eye. She could never go back. Not until she was normal again.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Kate was back at home and her mother began to worry. When Kate was upstairs in her room, Karen approached her husband with worry.

" John." She began, " I'm worried about Kate." John narrowed his eyes.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean she's so isolated! Look at her, she never goes out, she doesn't want to talk bout it either." She argued. John sighed and laid his hands on his wife.

" Karen. She'll open up when she feels ready." After a moment of silence, Karen pursed her lips and shook her head.

" I've booked an appointment for her with Dr. Hopper. She goes for sessions every other night for an hour." She said. John shook his head and scoffed.

" Why would you do that? Do you want to know why she's acting the way she is? _Because she wants to be left alone. She doesn't people questioning her anymore than they do now_." Karen sighed.

" Just give it a shot. If she hates it, I'll make it stop. I just want her to know that we'll be there for her."

" By getting her a shrink?"

" Jonathan!" Little did they know, that Kate had heard their conversation.

" Mum, Dad. It's fine. I'll go. I want to go. It might help me." Kate admitted.

* * *

" So Kate. Can I call you Kate or do you prefer Ms. Valadon?" Dr. Hopper asked. Kate shrugged.

" Kate's fine Dr. Hopper." She said.

" Alright well. What would you like to start with?" He asked. Kate sighed and pursed her lips, thinking back to when she arrived back in Storybrooke.

" I just don't like the feeling that people _may_ be talking about me. It makes me feel alienated."

" So you stay away from people so you don't attract attention?" Kate nodded.

" Yes. I also just want to stay with my Family. I—I haven't seen them in _so long_ and," Her eyes felt teary, " I just like staying in the comforts of the house." She ended.

" Do you _want_ things to change Kate?" he asked.

" I guess. But I'm not sure how I can do that. I— I don't know what to do." She stated.

" You know Kate. If you want things to change, you have to try and change them yourself."

* * *

Her session had helped. She liked having someone to talk to like Dr. Hopper. In her opinion, she knew that she didn't really understand where everything she was telling meant and was coming form. However the satisfaction that she had was the client confidentiality. Though Dr. Hopper was known to tell families what was happening to their loved one…

It was getting late yet Kate wasn't ready to go home just yet. She stopped by Granny's diner again. It seemed to her that whenever she went out it was always here.

_That's okay. Food is good. Helps calm me down_. She thought.

When she arrived, Ruby and Granny were just about to close up. She felt someone ashamed that she came here when they were about to retire for the night, but she stayed anyways because she want to go home.

Not yet anyways.

" Oh hello dear." Granny greeted her.

" Hey Granny. Sorry for coming by so late." Kate said as she sat on her stool. Granny waved her hand and shook her head.

" Honestly Kate. Its no trouble." She reassured. " Can I get you anything?" She asked. Ruby came out from the back with her things all packed and ready to go.

"Um… just a mocha is fine. And can I take it to go please? I don't want to keep you here any longer than you need to." Kate answered.

" Kate dear, really. Its fine." Granny insisted yet again as she began making her coffee. Kate locked eyes with Ruby and smiled and gave her a curt nod. Ruby raised a brow and winked.

" Hey Kate," Ruby walked over to her and leaned across the counter, " You wanna go out tonight? Me and you? " She asked. Kate but her bottom lip and shook her head.

" No thank you. I cant. Thanks for the offer though." She replied. Ruby rolled and eyes and waved it off.

" Whatever. But seriously, one of these days I'm going to take you out. You deserve to have some fun!" She said. In the meanwhile Granny handed Kate her coffee and she paid for her drink.

" Why not ask Ashley. I haven't seen her in a while." Kate suggested. Ruby and Granny both raised their brows and looked at each other. " What? Did I say something?"

" You mean you haven't heard? She's pregnant." Ruby explained. Kate raised a brow.

" B—but. She's so young? What about the baby. Is she going to raise it with the guy who did this to her?" She asked. Ruby shook her head.

" Nope. Her boyfriends Dad arranged for Mr. Gold to help the baby and Ashley find foster parents." Granny answered. Kate raised a brow and cocked her head.

" How is he anyways? Mr. Gold?" She asked. Ruby looked at Kate and shrugged.

" I don't know. The usual. You hung out with him the most you know—after the whole situation with… Wes…" Ruby trailed off as she received a menacing glare from Granny. Ruby pursed her lips and cleared her throat looking at Kate uneasily.

" I just haven't had the chance to go over and see him," She said with a shrug, " And Ruby, I know you didn't mean any harm but pleas. I don't want to bring Wes into this conversation." She muttered. " Thanks for the coffee. Goodnight."

As she left the diner she was able to her Granny and Ruby argue about what had just happened.

" Ruby! Just let her have some time to herself! Stop pressuring her!" Granny yelled. Ruby groaned.

" Granny! I am _not_ pressuring her into doing anything! She just has to let go!" Ruby shouted. " I'm her friend, I know what I'm doing!"

Kate shook her head and took a sip of her coffee, oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her from afar.

* * *

Mr. Gold, owner of both Storybrooke and his Pawnshop was just getting ready to close up his shop, but stopped when he saw a familiar someone walking towards Granny's Diner.

Kate Valadon.

He had known her a bit here in Storybrooke. They weren't oblivious to the fact that they both lived in the same town, that they worked near each other (Kate opened up her own boutique before she went missing), and like the others she didn't fear him as much as they did.

He knew that she was back, and he knew that she found her way back here to Storybrooke was because of the curse. He could feel it, it would be broken soon, and he could live his old life back in The Enchanted Forest. Where he could look for his son again, where he could use magic, and best of all where he could be with Kate or Odette again.

He finished closing his shop and then decided that it was time to go home. No. It was time to… _follow_ Kate. After all, he had yet to meet with her. Why not go now?

He watched her leave Granny's Diner from the inside of his car and hesitantly drove slowly, just a couple feet away from her. As he drove, it seemed t him that she had no idea that he was following her.

As he drove behind her he realized that she wasn't going back home. She was heading to the Forest—the Toll Bridge. Mr. Gold smirked and then grasped the wheel to his car tighter and pushed on the breaks driving the car faster and taking another route to the bridge.

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

She landed in a secluded part of the region. There were thick trees and forest land everywhere. Odette began to cry—of tried to at least. The sounds of sadness did not escape her beak. Only salty tears fell from her eyes.

She made herself a nest of leaves, twigs, and moss and fell asleep curled up near the trunk of a tree. Little did she know, a powerful man… or _creature_ lived not too far from where she was.

Someone that could beak the curse.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Kate walked down to the forest grounds using one of her old cellphones (her parents still kept her things in the years where she was gone) as a flashlight. She stopped when she saw a Wishing Well not too far by. Kate remembered this place so well.

She would come here with Ruby, or her sister or her parents. They would have a picnic, or just take a walk and relax. It was by far, one her favorite places here in Town. Yet oddly enough, Kate didn't care much for nature as most, but she didn't mind this place at all.

She sat down on one of the boulders that were near by. She crossed her legs over it and sipped her coffee just thinking. She seemed to be doing that more ever since she got back.

She wasn't always like this. She would hang out with her friends, work and have fun. Not stay at home and isolate those around her. It was amazing how in just a few years, everything could change so drastically.

" Still out this late dearie?" Kate turned around quickly and flashed her phone in the direction the voice had come from. She clamed slightly when she found out that it was someone she knew.

Mr. Gold.

" Hello Mr. Gold." Kate greeted. " What brings you here?" She asked. He shrugged and proceeded to walk towards her.

" This place… Just helps me clear the mind." He answered. "You?" Kate shrugged.

" Just didn't want to go home just yet." She replied.

" Ah. I see." He said. " You know. All the days you've been here, you never once came to see me." He pointed out. Kate cocked her head and raised a brow.

" You never came to see me."

" Touché"

" So… How are things?" She asked feeling somewhat awkward.

" Normal." He said.

" _Normal_?" Kate repeated.

" Oh yeah you're right. Weird. You've come back. Henry's birth mother is here in Town now, and a bunch of other little things." He answered. Kate laughed slightly and shook her head.

" Nice to see someone being honest about all of this." She said.

" Well dearie it's a quality that I possess. And some like it, others don't." he replied. He glanced down at his watch. " Come on. Its getting late. Best if we headed home now." He said.

" Thanks but I think I'll stay out here a little longer." Kate said after a while.

" Alright then. Goodnight Ms. Valadon." He said.

" Goodnight Mr. Gold." She replied and watched, as he looked at her longer than he should have, and back away slowly turning to leave.

* * *

He drove back home disappointed in how his conversation with Kate had gone. He had expected more than the simple 'hello how are you?' but as it turned out, it seamed as though that was all she wanted to talk about. That was as far as she was willing to go.

Or, it would seem that she, like many others didn't remember what had happened in their previous life. In the Enchanted Forest. But he did, and he knew that Regina did. He knew that the new Sherriff Emma Swan would be able to break the curse soon.

Because he missed her even though she was back.

* * *

**A/N:**_** Okay so this was uploaded kind of fast. i'm going to be honest with you, this wont happen that often. The first couple yes, but then maybe not... IDK**_

_**anyways. Thanks so much to the ones that Reviewd, followed and favorited the story. I even found out that it got added to a community which I know follow as well, **__**Rumpelstiltskin/OC stories **__**You guys might like it so check it out. **_

_**And like I said, not everything is going to be according to how the plot is in the story. **_

_**Thanks so mush guys!**_

_**(is it weird that in like EVERY story i write i want characters from other shows to be a part of it, but not like a crossover? Like honestly, i would love to have like Captain Jack Sparrow, Voldemort, Benjamin Linus and John Locke and Jacob and Jack from LOST to be in it too. Not to mention Harold, Nathan and John Reese from Person of Interest [ its an amazing show, you guys should check it out. One of my faves!] and Dr. House and Wilson from HOUSE MD to add some kick... as well as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson from Sherlock)**_

_**See, this is what happens when you become a multi-fandom shipper of everything! OMG TOO MANY FEELS!**_


	3. Three

**Three**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Kate was out with lunch with her Parents while they were on their break. They sat at a booth In Granny's Diner at a table in the back. She tuned in and out of the conversations that took place. There had been something on her mind she had been wanting to say.

Dr. Hopper was the one that had told her if she wanted her life to change, she was the one that as to do it. She knew what she had to do now. It started with taking responsibility again.

" I want to start working again." She piped up in the middle of her parent's conversation. Karen looked to John and then back at her daughter.

" Uh. Honey do you think that's such a good idea?" Kate refrained herself from rolling her eyes, especially at her mother. Attitude wouldn't get her anywhere.

" Mum. I don't want to stay like this. If I want to make a difference I should start now." She explained.

" Oh Katie I know but. Is that _really_ the best thing to do right now? I mean you… you've just started putting the pieces together." She muttered the last part. Kate shook her head.

" No. Mum I don't remember what happened… not yet anyways. In time maybe but not now. I want to go forward, not backwards." She added. Both Kate and Karen looked to John for further support.

" Daddy?"

" John?"

Damn! He was stuck in the middle.

" I—I think that you should you look at what's best for Katie—"

" That _is_ what I'm doing John!" Karen mumbled.

" I mean from both sides. Kate, look into what your mother wants. And Karen, what Kate wants."

" Daddy you're no help in situations like this." Kate said with a smile. She bit her bottom lip and looked out the window on Main Street.

" I'll go by and look at the shop, see if its still there. I can get started, maybe ask for a loan from the bank. I want to live my _life_ again. Just not so naïvely." She muttered.

* * *

Kate walked towards her old shop. It was locked, the windows were all boarded. It didn't look bad, just old. She figured that if she got the funds together she would be able to open up shop again. She bit her bottom lip before trying to pry away the headboards so that she could get a better look at what had happened inside.

No luck. They were drilled shut. She sighed and put her head back and frustration. Might as well just get it back the usual way. Earn the funds like she had promised herself.

She was going to make this work. It had to work.

* * *

She was back in her room in her parents house. The door was closed and she sat on her bed looking at the teal and purple walls that were in front of her. In her bed were her 4 pillows and dozens of stuffed animal—big and small. She held onto her favorite one, Benny. A pink bunny with a rainbow bowtie. She had him ever she was just a newborn.

Most of her things, she didn't give away. Her books, her toys and her prized possessions. She wasn't ready to part with them. Not yet anyways.

There was a knock on her door.

" Kate?" Someone asked they opened the door and peered through it slightly. Kate sat up on her bed and smiled, gesturing for the visitor to come in and close the door.

" Hey Ruby." She said as she came up and sat herself down on her bed.

" Sup. What's got you down?" She asked picking up one of her stuffed animals and holding it against her chest, picking at its features. Kate sighed and bit her bottom lip.

" I told myself that it was time for a change. I mean," She paused and sighed wondering how to word it, " I don't want to stay like this forever."

" I get it… so whats the matter?" Ruby asked raising a brow.

" The problem is I am scared." She said with a small laugh. Ruby looked slightly taken aback. She cocked her raised a brow.

" Oh what?" Ruby asked, scoffing slightly.

" Mr. Gold. I wanted to open my shop again, but it was all boarded up. Since Gold owns… well, pretty much everything. I don't want to be the one that gets in his way of things."

" I don't follow." Ruby said shaking her head. Kate groaned in annoyance but smiled anyways.

" I just don't want him to hate me for wanting to change things up." She simplified. Ruby scrunched her face and scoffed again. Kate looked at her with an un amused face.

" Why are you the way that you are?" She wondered. Ruby shrugged with a sly smirk.

" Because I am one of the best people out there." She joked.

" You keep telling yourself that and you'll go places. Not successfully, but places." She added. Ruby threw her stuffed animal at her and missed, as Kate looked at her with jaw dropping.

" Are you serious? We are _not_ sixteen anymore." Kate reminded.

" Gee, as if my face and my body doesn't tell me that everyday."

" Ha. You know it." Kate said with a smile.

" You know. I really have missed you." Ruby said pulling Kate in for a tight hug.

" So did I. I didn't mean for anything to happen… Honestly. I didn't know what to do. I—I sho—" Ruby pulled away and shook her head.

" Katie. Its fine. You don't have to tell me. I know you didn't mean it. We were young, naïve. Forget about what _happened_. Focus on the future. You'll do better. I know it. Starting with your Boutique!" Ruby pitched in. " I can help you set up, we can ask for Mr. Gold to open in up. I can help you out between shifts at the diner w—"

" No. Ruby as much as I love you, there is no way I want another burden to fall on your shoulders. You already have the Diner to work with. Besides, its be too much work a—"

" Why do you think I offered? Katie, as best friends we have to look out for each other. You can't do this by yourself. I'm not going to let you fall flat on your face." Kate sighed and raised her upper lip.

" I can find some help. I have my parents, I can hire some people once I get enough money into the savings. Ruby," She grasped her friends hands, " I promise that if I ever need help, I _will_ come to you." She said. Ruby smiled and raised a brow.

" Promise?"

" Promise."


	4. Four

**Four**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Mr. Gold was in his office in the back working on inventory when he heard the bell and heard the footsteps of someone walking in. The shop was open, but he decided to stay back, if someone needed him they could just call right?

" Mr. Gold?" He paused. He knew and remembered that voice so well. There was a part of him that was happy that she came out here on her own time. But he was getting ahead of himself, she could be here for other purposes.

" Mr. Gold?" She called again. He set his paperwork aside and grabbed his cane, leaving his office and heading to the front of the shop.

" Hello Mr. Gold." Kate said turning around to face him. He smiled and walked up behind the counter.

" Hello Ms. Valadon. What can I do for you today?" He asked, " Anything here you want me to assist you with?" He offered. He watched as Kate shook her head and looked at him somewhat uneasy.

" Actually no." he raised a brow.

" Well then, what might I ask are you here for dearie?" He questioned.

" I was wondering if you could… sort of… help me. Do me a favor?" She asked raising a brow, "Please?"

" Well that dearie, depends on what you would like for me to do." He said.

" Yesterday I went by my old shop and I saw that it closed and all boarded up. I've was just wondering that if—if I got the funds together and everything, if you would be willing to open it again so that I could you know—start over." Mr. Gold looked at her intently before opening his mouth.

" Well I suppose I could. I mean that is of course, if you are able to receive the funds to re-open, pay for the mortgage and so on. I'll do it." He saw light flash through Kate's eyes and she smiled.

" Really? Are you serious?" She questioned.

" Well I am a man of my word Ms. Valadon. You ought to know that by now." He said. She smiled and nodded.

" Yeah I know. Its just… I don't know why but before I came here I was just afraid of what you might say…" She trailed off wondering why she even brought up the topic in the first place. Mr. Gold raised his brow and cocked his head.

" And why would you think that dearie?" He questioned. Kate sighed and shrugged.

" I don't know. I mean you are pretty powerful here in this town, people are scared of you. I just didn't want to end up like them. I mean, I am intimidated by you, but—not _scared_. Do you get where I'm coming from?" She asked him. He nodded slowly.

" I can take a gander." He muttered. He cleared his throat, " Is that all?" He asked wanting to change the subject. She nodded.

" Yes thank you Mr. Gold. I really appreciate it." She said as she began to leave the shop.

" You're Welcome Ms. Valadon." He said as he watched her leave.

* * *

Weeks went by and Kate managed to get a job at Granny's Diner working alongside Mrs. Lucas and Ruby. As much fun as she had working there, she wasn't earning enough. If she wanted to open the shop sooner she'd have to get and manage a second job.

Kate was off on her lunch break and she decided to go and meet Sherriff Swan at the Police Station. She hadn't met her properly but over the past few weeks she would see her every now and then. After Graham died she was the one that took over as Sherriff in Storybrooke. In Connie's opinion she was pretty good at her job as well.

She entered and found Swan in her office working on paperwork. Kate was somewhat relieved, as she looked busy. Who know? Maybe she could offer her a job here.

" Um. Hello? Sherriff Swan?" Kate asked shyly. She watched as Emma looked up from her paperwork with a sandwich another hand.

" Um Yeah. Kate right?" Kate nodded and looked around the room uneasily.

" I—I was wondering if I could ask you something?" She said after a while. Emma folded her hands on her desk and eyed Kate.

" And what would that be?" Kate sighed and bit her bottom lip.

" I—I Um, d—do you need any help around here at all? You know, like a partner or an assistant or something?" She asked. Emma cocked her head and raised a brow.

" You already work at the Diner. Why do you want a job here? Are you quitting?" She questioned. Kate shook her head.

" No! No of course not. I love it there even though the job isn't permanent."

" What do you mean by that? 'Its not permanent'?"

" Before you came here and everything changed and stuff. I used to own my own shop. When I left Gold had it closed and boarded up and everything. I spoke with him and he said that if I was able to put the funds together I could get my old job back."

" And you want a job here?" Emma questioned. Kate nodded.

" Yeah. You know, part time or something." She explained again.

" I don't know about part time. If I need a partner then I cant have someone by my side _most_ of the time." She argued. Kate bit her lip again sighed.

" B—but if I was able to work with you full time what would you say?" She asked. Emma looked at Kate intently and narrowed her eyes.

" Maybe. You haven't given me any reason to distrust you yet." She said. Kate laughed slightly.

" Well trust is hard to come by. Especially in a world like this." Kate said to her.

" That's true alright. How about you come by tomorrow and we can talk about it more. Don't quit your job now, nothing is set in stone." Emma reminded her. Kate smiled and nodded.

" Yeah Okay. Thank you Sherriff Swan." She said as she walked out of her office.

" Kate," She turned around as Emma said her name, " You can call me Emma." Kate smiled with a nod.

" Yeah. Okay." She said.

* * *

Evening soon dawned upon the town and Granny's Diner soon started to get less crowded. As customers started to leave Kate began to clean off the counters and the table booths while Ruby worked in the back and Mrs. Lucas worked the counter.

" Kate dear," Mrs. Lucas said from behind the counter, " Ruby and I supposed to leave for a while, meet with the doctor. We'll be back before we close up do would you keeping things in order while we're out?" Kate nodded and finished cleaning the booth.

" Yeah definitely." She said.

" Alright then. I'll leave you to it. RUBY! COME ONE IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" Mrs. Lucas yelled.

" COMING GRAN!" Ruby called back. Soon she came out from the back with her jacket and her purse. " See you later Kate. Don't screw anything over." She muttered to her as she walked passed. Kate raised a brow.

" Oh! Shows what you think."

Kate watched as the pair left. Gran handed her the key just incase and Kate walked to the back counter, leaning forward with her elbows on the table and her chin in the palm of her hands. She looked at her phone. Only a couple hours till they close up.

_Granny and Ruby will be back by then_. She reminded herself. She just didn't want to be here all alone for too long.

She waited for anyone to drop by, but even then there were only a select few. David Nolan—the man who was in a coma for years and his friend, Mary-Margret the schoolteacher. She found their bonding time to be a tad bit odd. One sat on one table while the other sat on a different table beside each other. Were they expecting someone? She didn't know. It wasn't her business either. For people who weren't even out together they sure seemed to be having a good time, talking and laughing.

They looked so happy. She wished she had that again, someone to talk to. Who would listen and help, who would tell you to shake it off, or that things would be okay. She had that Once upon a time, yet it seemed to her that not all fairytales lasted forever.

" Anything you guys would like?" Kate asked as she stopped by between them with her notepad ready to write down their order.

" Oh. Um… I'll just take some Green tea please." Mary-Margret said. Kate jotted that down.

" I'll take a coffee and… a hamburger." David said piping in.

" Alright then. Be right back." She said.

Granny and Ruby had taught her how to use everything out here in the back, from the fryer to the ice cream machine. She wasn't a expert, but at least she knew the basic function of them. How to turn it on and off and what to do incase of an emergency.

" Here you are." She said as she came back to the tables with David's coffee and burger, and Mary Margret's tea. " Let me know if you need anything else." She said.

Mary and David were engrossed in a conversation. Kate shook her head wondering why they wouldn't just at the same table. It wasn't her business, but it did bother her. There would be another table that she would have to clean!

" Trouble in Paradise dearie?" She heard a familiar voice say from nearby. Kate snapped out of her train of thought and looked around and found Mr. Gold sitting a few feet away from her with a sly smile.

" Hello Mr. Gold. Anything I can get you?" She asked.

" A coffee's fine." He said with a shrug as Kate got to work, " How's the job here at the Diner?" He asked.

" It's actually going well. It's a nice place to work; Mrs. Lucas and Ruby are fun to have around believe it or not. I just don't like working in the hotel." She admitted.

" And why is that dearie?" Mr. Gold asked raising a brow.

" Oh you know. Seeing and hearing things that you wish you wouldn't." She said with a shrug as she handed him is coffee. " Anything else?" He shook his head.

" Nah. This is fine for now thanks." He said.

" Okay then."

" Ah just hold a moment. Where are Mrs. Lucas and Ms. Lucas?" he asked.

" Oh they went out for an appointment. Told me that they'd be back in a while. Why? Do you need something?

" Oh now. Just asked out of curiosity." He said. Kate nodded as a yawn escaped her lips.

" Excuse me. Sorry about that." She said with a laugh as her eyes got teary. "It's been a long day." She said stretching her arms. " You have no idea how hard it is to cook and clean after people." She stated, " Thank God I don't anyone to look after." She said. Mr. Gold fell silent for a bit.

" I did once." He muttered. Kate bit her lip, mentally punching herself for asking that question. She knew what it was like to loose someone. " But they're gone now." He added.

" That's sad. Sorry to hear that."

Mr. Gold nodded before getting up from his seat and leaving some money on the counter. " Thank you for the coffee. I think that'd ought to do it." He said tapping the bill. " Good evening Ms. Valadon." He said one last time. He looked at her intently staring into her green eyes, " You really don't remember any of it?" He whispered to her.

" I'm sorry Mr. Gold. I don't know what you mean." Kate said shaking her head. " Really, I don't know what you're talking about."

" Alright then. I best be off." He said again.

" Bye Mr. Gold." Kate muttered, but he was gone before he could even hear it.

Little did she know that he was thinking about her, Bae and his previously loved one Belle, in their previous life.

* * *

Emma got a while with Henry. They were at the park where Emma brought up the question she had been meaning to ask Henry—or someone for a while. Or rather, ever since Connie's visit to the Police Station earlier the evening.

" Hey Henry," Emma began getting his attention, " Can I ask you something?" She added.

" Is it about operation Cobra?" He asked. Emma shrugged.

" Somewhat. I just have a question… about Kate."

" You mean Odette." Henry corrected.

" Right, right. The Swan Princess." Emma muttered, " What is she like, here in Storybrooke?" She asked sitting beside him.

" You mean before or after?" Emma furrowed her brow.

" What do you mean? Like when she left?" Henry shook his head.

" She didn't leave. She disappeared. She only found her way back here because of you."

" Right cause _I am the savior_." She reminded herself. Henry nodded.

" Yup. You are."

" So, back to the subject. Kate er, Odette." She corrected for Henry's sake.

" Well. She's not all that different. I mean, she's still nice, but just don't get her mad. You don't want to be on her bad side _ever_." Emma scoffed.

" She doesn't seem like that kind of person Henry."

" Yeah but you don't know her like I do." Henry objected.

" Henry, trust me. I'm a people person and she doesn't seem all that intimidating."

" That's cause you've never seen her mad. I have." He said. Emma raised a brow.

" Oh yeah? When?"

" I was younger. I don't remember the exact details, but she and my Mom into a fight… a _really_ big one. I don't know what it was about but Kate was really at it. _Really_. My Mom wasn't one to be scared but she looked fearful. Then she disappeared."

" Who? Regina?" Emma asked as Henry shook his head.

" No Kate. It was my Mom. The Evil Queen, I know it."

" That was unexpected." Emma said with a sigh.

" Well, looks can be deceiving. Why do you ask?" He wondered.

" She wanted a job, to work as my partner." Henry narrowed his eyes.

" Why? Doesn't she already have one at the Diner?" Emma nodded.

" Yeah. But she's planning on opening her shop again and she needs money to give to Gold. Looks like the Diner isn't paying as much as she would like." Emma mumbled the last bit. Henry's eyes lit up.

" Wait! She wants top open her shop? And Gold's gonna help her?" Emma scrunched her eyebrows.

" Er, I guess." But Henry wasn't listening.

" Its working! You're doing it! The curse is on its way to breaking!" He said with excitement.

" Woah. Henry. Come on, lets not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even have any proof th—"

" Yes we do! The clock, Kate coming back! The shop!" He exclaimed.

" What does a shop have to do with anything?" Emma questioned.

" That's what happened in the book." Emma shook her head.

" No, no it doesn't. I know the story of the Swan Princess. Trust me Henry, it isn't a very happy one." Emma explained.

" No its not. The stories aren't the same. But kat—Odette is supposed to end up with her true love."

" Okay then Henry. Who is he?" She asked with a brow raised. Henry shook his head.

" I don't know—it doesn't really say in the book. But I have a hunch.

But we'll find out soon, I know we will! Everyone will get their Happily Ever After. We just have to break this curse."

" I think your heads full of too much imagination kid." Emma muttered.


End file.
